The Need For Speed
by assassinSECRAT
Summary: Humphrey stumbled through the thick smoke of the crash that had just taken place seeing Kate lay lifeless next to the wreckage... a life full of madness a story where i hutch write about life with the need for speed fast cars fights and maybe some lemons...funny,horrific,and sad...im not good at righting summary's hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah...no


**So this story is going to be set in 2017,new York full of sad parts uplifting parts and above all blood awesome so get your music a cup of tea maybe a few biscuits and a shotgun and get ready **

**Tuesday September 19th 2017 **

**mile high club **

You know I'm not one to break promises,

I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe.  
>At the end of it all, you're still my best friend,<br>But there's something inside that I need to release.  
>Which way is right, which way is wrong,<br>How do I say that I need to move on?  
>You know we're heading separate ways.<p>

And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
>There's nothing I can really say.<br>I can lie no more, I can hide no more,  
>Got to be true to myself.<br>And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
>So I'll be on my way.<p>

You've given me more than I can return,  
>Yet there's also much that you deserve.<br>There's nothing to say, nothing to do.  
>I've nothing to give,<br>I must live without you.  
>You know we're heading separate ways.<p>

And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
>There's nothing I can really say.<br>I can lie no more, I can hide no more,  
>Got to be true to myself.<br>And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
>So I'll be on my way.<p>

So I'll be on my way.

And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
>There's nothing that I can really say.<br>I can lie no more, I can hide no more,  
>Got to be true to myself.<br>And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
>So I'll be on my way.<p>

So I'll be on my way.  
>So I'll be on my way.<p>

"oh my god Humphrey just bloody do it"shouted a wolf over the loud music,dancing and wolves shouting.

"no if you're so full for doing this you do it"Humphrey shouted back at the wolf.

"fine but I'm gonna pass out or get really really pissed"shouted the wolf who stood at the bar grabbing the glass looking at it thinking what is going to happen before taking a deep breath and began to down the half pint of vodka as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"hahahahah"Humphrey laughed loudly falling of his stool and onto the floor rolling around laughing as the wolf stumbled around the place bumping into people who shouted at him.

"hahaha oh my god haha"Humphrey mumbled over his laughter.

"help me"the wolf shouted tripping over someone.

"whoops sorry mam"he said looking at one of the most cutest wolfs he has seen in his life she was pure white with glowing purple eyes

"whowa"he said as Humphrey continued to roll around the place laughing.

"that's okay hey you wanna come over to my friends and have a drink"the wolf ask polity with her hands behind her back swaying

"no thank I'm not drinking any more but ill come over but my bro is coming with me"

"sure"she said turning around and walking to a table across form the bar and on the other side of the room.

"aright come one you"Humphrey bro said picking him up

"hahahah okay okay ill hahahaha okay ill stop"Humphrey following his bro through the crowds of wolves having a good time dancing to a table covered in wine bottles beer bottles and a plate with shots. there was a big built wolf sitting next to what Humphrey thought was gorgeous and stunning at the end of the table was a red and black wolf with a red and black wolf sitting on his lap.

"well bonjour" Humphrey said with a smile as a wolf came up to him and pushed him on to the table smashing some beer bottles.

"im gonna kill you"shouted the wolf as the music stopped with all the wolves with it all eyes where on the fight

"no so fast love"Humphrey winked as his bro pulled out a flick knight and spun it around his fingers.

"oh shit get down"shouted the red and black wolf as he slipped under the table with all the wolves in the whole place looking for cover

"looks like we got a dance floor brocachos"Humphrey said pulling out a flick knife to five more wolves walked over to the wolf.

"before we start this im olly and this is Humphrey" olly smiled still spinning the knife before sending it into one of the wolves skulls sending blood everywhere olly smiled at his work before Humphrey lunged at one of the wolf and making a quick jab in the wolfs throat almost instantaneously killing him before spinning on one foot ducking form a punch. it was a one on one fight with Olly as the two looked at each other before olly took five steps back and sprinted and fly kicking the wolf in the head.

"im to drunk for this crap"olly said standing up looking at humphrey take out the two of the wolves seeing the main wolf run out the front door of the club.

"you coming babe"olly said holding his hand out to the white wolf under the table as she shook her head with wide eyes shaking in horror form what she had just watched.

"shit i knew killing two wolves on a first date wouldn't be good"he said as the girl laughed.

"come on im not gonna hurt you"olly said in the calmest voice he could as she took his hand. Humphrey looked at the gorgeous tan wolf but saw she was hanging onto the big built wolf all he could do was sigh and run out the door after the wolf with a crowd of wolves following olly and the girl ran to the door to see Humphrey jump into a 2014 blue Aston martin vanquish and full throttle down the ally way hearing a crisp roar.

"follow me" olly said gripping onto her hand before running up to a blue Plymouth roadrunner and opening the passenger door for her and getting into the other side silence was in in the car all you could hear was bleeping but that was before olly turned the ignition on letting out a huge roar and a rumble and taking of down the ally way (try to picture what you would be seeing if you were in the front of the car looking through the wind screen)and driving onto a high road with lots of cars speeding down the the distance you could see a Aston chasing a 1999 dodge charger R/T as cars moved out the way of the speeding cars olly push down the throttle after the two cars in pursuit...

**gonna end it there thank you for reading would mean so much if you could leave a review but for now good bye...(wink) **


End file.
